I Can't Be Alone with You
by thebelovedpariah
Summary: Iruka is startled by a drunk Kakashi who wants some alone time with the Chuunin. Will Iruka give in or will Kakashi's better judgment win out in the end?


Summary: Iruka is startled awake in his own apartment by a drunk Kakashi who seems to only have one thing on his mind. Perhaps this is a place they have both been before, but what will they do? Iruka could give in, but Kakashi might beat him to it.

A/N: I've never done a song fic before, and I've never seen one done with a *gasp* country song… _shocking_ I know. Anyway, when I heard this song for the first time, I immediately thought Kakashi and Iruka for some reason. Hey, I'm a weirdo, people. Onward!

Iruka: What's wrong with her?

Kakashi: Beats the hell out of me.

Me: I said _onward_!

Oh, by the by, the song is Alone With You by Jake Owen

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

><p><em>I don't see you laugh, You don't call me back, But you kiss me when you're drunk…<em>

A soft click echoed in the darkness of the apartment as the front door, otherwise silent, swung open. Grey-black eyes fell on the form of a Chuunin sleeping on the couch. Clearing his throat, the intruder watched as the other male jerked awake, instantly on his feet to defend himself.

"Hatake? God, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

_I don't know your friends, Don't know where you've been, Why are you the one I want?_

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked hesitantly, stepping a little close to the other ninja. "God, you smell awful. Are you… drunk?"

Kakashi shut the door behind him with the flick of his wrist and stepped up to close the distance between the two of them. He placed his hands on Iruka's waist and pulled him that much tighter against his body.

His breathing the only real indication of life, the Copy-Cat Nin was eerily quiet and aloof that night. It scared Iruka terribly and he frowned deeply, trying to pull away.

"Where have you been?" He paused to push against the chest of the other, apparently stronger, male. "More importantly, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay. Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's ok. Don't say it doesn't matter, 'cause it's gonna matter to me. I can't be Alone With You…_

Lips which tasted much too strongly of alcohol came down onto the Chuunin's and captured them in a strong, passionate, almost painful kiss. His heart pounding, it occurred to Iruka that he was caught. It always seemed so easy to give in to the man he loved. He could rationalize it any way he wanted, but in the end, he was weak when it came to Kakashi. Next to the wily Naruto, the Copy-Cat Ninja was his only other true weakness.

_Got me out on the edge every time you call and I know it would kill me if I fall. I can't be Alone With You…_

It took a moment for Iruka to react and shove harder against the Jounin's chest. He mumbled loudly into the kiss and continued to push until he finally sent Kakashi flying back against the door, a cracking sound indicating that the door would need to be replaced later. Hardly fazed at all, Kakashi stood with a soft grunt and reached back, chaining the door shut despite the large fault that had appeared down the middle of the wooden object thanks to his body hitting it with such force.

_Please don't chain that door. I can't win this war. Your body's like a pill I shouldn't take…_

"Iruka…" the Hatake finally spoke, though his voice was a gravelly whisper which sent shivers down Iruka's spine that ended in a very private place.

Quick steps brought Kakashi right back to the position he had previously been in and he wrapped his hand around the back of Iruka's head. Grasping the tie holding the stubborn ponytail, he gently tugged it free, letting the dark chocolate hair fall down around the younger man's face. Threading his fingers through the soft locks, he pulled him into another kiss. This one seemed to beg for so much more. More than Iruka felt like he could give right then.

Sighing, Iruka kissed him back and let himself slip into a routine which he had been through before. He placed his hands on Kakashi's hips, feeling the slight shift in the older ninja's stance as he began to relax. It was always the same, though. Iruka knew it was always the same. He somehow always let it happen anyway.

"Bedroom."

Iruka's whispered command was all it took to release Kakashi's grip on him. He turned and began walking down a hall to his simple bedroom, his only haven from the rest of his hectic life as a teacher and a secret part-time lover to Hatake Kakashi. Halfway inside his bedroom, however, he was caught once again and he turned in the strong arms around him so that he could face their owner.

"You don't have to."

"I know, Hatake."

"It really doesn't matter…"

"I know."

_Don't say it doesn't matter, 'cause it's gonna matter to me. I can't be alone with you._

_Got me out on the edge every time you call and I know it would kill me if I fall. I can't be alone with you…_

He led Kakashi into the bedroom by the hand and, with a gasp and a bit of surprise, Iruka found himself against the wall with those same devilish lips on his own. He was feeling heated, uncomfortable in his navy blue shirt and pants. They seemed too tight, too hot on his skin which wanted more than anything to feel the pale skin of a particular Jounin against it. Kakashi's hand found the growing bulge in Iruka's pants and began to rub slowly and with purpose. Between kisses, his motions elicited moans and gasps from the younger male pinned between himself and the wall.

Kakashi knew he still smelled of alcohol, but he also knew he had been drunk hours ago. His drunkenness had begun to wear off a bit before he ever arrived at the other's apartment. He was well aware of his actions and he knew, just by looking at his face and in those velvety eyes, how much it was hurting Iruka to believe that he, the Copy Nin, was never going to remember this in the morning. Sliding his hand under his shirt to feel every muscle along the Chuunin's abs and chest, Kakashi sighed softly, almost imperceptibly, at the racing heart and desperate breaths he could feel beneath his palm and fingers.

"Iruka…" Kakashi spoke gently against full lips.

"Hn…?"

"Umino, listen to me."

This was it. The end of the routine had finally arrived.

"I can't stay."

Iruka sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against his bedroom wall. Kakashi moved his hands to rest on his lover's hips.

"It's ok. I told you before, it doesn't really matt-"

"I know, Kakashi… I know." Iruka interrupted him with a quiet voice.

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay. Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's ok. Don't say you love me, 'cause you know you're gonna love me and leave. I can't be alone with you._

He couldn't look into those eyes, those deep brown eyes so hurt and yet so knowing, so loving and yet so distant.

"I'm sorry."

_Got me out on the edge every time you call and I know it would kill me if I fall._

Just as quickly as he had come, Kakashi left with no more sound than before. Iruka was left leaning against a wall, aroused and cold from the emptiness he felt around him. He simply moved over to his bed and crawled under the covers. It was always the same routine, and he knew it would be the same again soon. Days, weeks, months. It meant nothing. He'd be back and he'd always be drunk.

_I can't be alone with you._

_I don't see you laugh. You don't call me back, but you kiss me when you're drunk…_

* * *

><p>AN: Well? Not bad for my first fanfiction ever! Please R&R and be kind. Like I said, first fanfiction. Ever. Flames will keep my house toasty warm for the winter time! Wheeee!

Kakashi: ...

Iruka: *Blush*

Me: Tee hee!

I've also considered turning this into more than a one-shot. Let me know if you're in favor of it!

-Foxy deLucks


End file.
